BL
by middaymoon92
Summary: A oneshot. No plot-seriously. Rated M! R & R please!


Usagi X Misaki

Evil grin Enjoy!

OOOO**OOOO**

_Akihiko sat at his computer, completely focused on the story he was working on at the time. He hadn't been out of the room in five days. Misaki frowned as he chopped vegetables for tonight's dinner. Lately they hadn't been eating dinner together even though Akihiko was home. He didn't like to admit that he missed Akihiko. It was stupid, he knew, to miss someone who was under the same roof as you._

_Finally dinner was ready. Misaki's eyes traveled up the stairs but the door to Akihiko's study remained closed. Sitting Misaki began eating his portion of the meal, not really enjoying it. It was rare he ate by himself and when he did Akihiko ate with him. Frustration was building within him and he didn't like it. Deciding he deserved a reprieve from the stress of not seeing Akihiko, Misaki went to the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet._

_Akihiko had told him once that if he ever wanted a drink then he was free to do so. Up until now he'd felt no desire for it. Misaki wasn't big on drinking so he simply grabbed a bottle of sake and took it with him back to the table. He ate and drank until the food on his plate was gone. Then he just drank._

_Misaki sat on the couch frowning at the empty bottle as if the object were the cause of his unhappiness. Setting the horrid thing down he looked up at the stairs again. Stupid Akihiko. What was he thinking ignoring him? Well, he wasn't going to take it. Akihiko did what he wanted with Misaki's body all the time, so if Misaki wanted Akihiko's body didn't that give him the right to sexually harass The Great Lord Akihiko?_

_Drunkenly, Misaki made his way upstairs. He tripped over the first one then, with extreme concentration, made his way up with no further incident. At the door to the study Misaki paused, he could hear the sound of typing through the door and thought for a moment he should leave him alone. After all it had only been five days since the two of them had sex. At the same time it had been five days since he'd been touched, kissed, looked at._

_Was Akihiko avoiding him? Well, he'd just have to see about that. Opening the door he walked inside and frowned when Akihiko ignored him. Walking right up to the writer he said, "I won't be ignored." There was no response. "Akihiko." Again, there was no response. "Akihiko, I won't be ignored." The typing continued._

_Irate, Misaki leaned forward and grabbed the arms of Akihiko's chair and turned the writer around to face him. The chair swung around and Misaki was thrown off balance, having used too much force. He fell forward and Akihiko caught him automatically. "Misaki, what are you doing?"_

"_Being ignored."_

_Akihiko frowned and lifted Misaki so he sat on his lap. He could smell the alcohol on Misaki's breath and asked, "Ignored by whom?"_

"_You," was Misaki's direct answer. Then without warning, he leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Akihiko's lips. "You sexually harass me all the time, now it's your turn." Misaki leaned forward heavily, pushing them both back in the chair, and pressed his lips to Akihiko's as he slid his fingers down Akihiko's shirt. He fought with the small buttons while trying to deepen the kiss._

_Normally Akihiko would laugh but seeing the extreme concentration in his lover's eyes, he thought it would be a bad idea. He also wanted to see just how far the teen would take this. He let himself be kissed and did nothing to help with the buttons. When the first one was undone Misaki leaned back and smiled. "I did it."_

"_Yes you did." Misaki looked up at Akihiko when he spoke tilting his head at the tone of voice. Akihiko wasn't talking about the button. Grabbing one of Misaki's hands he placed the palm against the tent in his pants._

_Without being told Misaki moved his palm over the bulge. Misaki stared at it and watched as it grew as he touched the erection, even though it was through the thick material. He lifted his hands and moved to undo the built which was much easier than the tiny white buttons. When he got to the button he growled, irritated. Finally it was undone and the zipper was easy. Misaki slid off of Akihiko's lap, landing swiftly on his backside._

_Akihiko moved to help Misaki back up but his hand was slapped away. Misaki got to his knees and moved between Akihiko's legs. He shifted Akihiko's pants down low enough that he could see his older lover's desire, almost pointing right at him. Slowly he began to explore the organ looking at it with awe._

_After another moment or two he looked up at Akihiko and whispered softly, "This has been ignoring me too." Misaki moved to straddle Akihiko's lap and whispered softly in his ear, "Use this to make me melt." To emphasize his words he grabbed the organ again, this time rougher._

_Unable to contain himself anymore Akihiko lifted Misaki up and set him on the desk. He made quick work of the teen clothes, glad that he was too lazy to bother with buttons and such. Misaki yelped when his bare bottom came in contact with the cold wood of the desk. Akihiko ignored this, losing control quickly after having been teased so thoroughly._

_He kissed Misaki with his built up passion and began to tease the teen in return. His hands moved from Misaki's hips, up his sides, to his nipples where he played with them until they became erect. Misaki's moans were enough to drive Akihiko mad. Pushing Misaki back he ignored the papers and documents the boy was lying on and gave his full attention to the boy. Running his tongue over the soft skin, down to a pink nipple where he bit it before soothing the ache with his tongue._

"_Aah. A-Akihiko. M-more." Usagi chuckled and eagerly complied._

"_What do you want, Misaki?"_

"_I want your-" He cut himself off, leaning up to kiss Akihiko with great passion._

_Usagi took advantage of his already undone pants and place himself in front of the opening. "Akihiko!"_

OOOO**OOOO**

Misaki threw the book across the room, his chest heaving, but not from the little effort it took to toss it. Stupid Usagi! Idiot Usagi! Dumbass Usagi! What the hell had he been thinking writing to those things. Misaki's eyes moved to the closed door of Usagi's study and knew he was typing another book. Another BL probably. Stupid rabbit.

The writer had locked himself in that room yesterday and hadn't been out yet. Something he was used to by now. He'd go up tonight with a tray of dinner. It had become habit for Misaki to expect this once every couple of months and he'd never complained. That just meant it was going to be a few days before Usagi could sexually harass him.

And unlike himself in the novel he'd just thrown across the living room he didn't feel ignored. Sure, he didn't like all of the alone time but it wasn't bad.

And as soon as Usagi was done locking himself away, he'd give the man a piece of his mind.


End file.
